


like a knife overloving you

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Apprentice Arc, Begging, Bondage, F/M, Female Slade Wilson, Femdom, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Master/Apprentice, Older Woman/Younger Man, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Sloane Wilson is a firm weight of pure muscle and coldly calculated danger kneeling over Robin's body, trailing the tip of a knife along his skin in a caress that leaves goosebumps behind.





	like a knife overloving you

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 9 prompts: bondage, lingerie.
> 
> Fic title from the VV Brown song "Knife"

Sloane Wilson is a firm weight of pure muscle and coldly calculated danger kneeling over Robin's body, trailing the tip of a knife along his skin in a caress that leaves goosebumps behind. She's not using enough pressure to pierce the skin ( _yet_ , Robin thinks) but enough for him to feel the sharp point of it and know that if he jerks against the bonds holding his hands above his head, he'll drive his body right up into it and his blood will spill hot and red between them.

Robin stays _very_ carefully still and wonders what Sloane would like more: cutting into him herself or seeing him slice his own skin open in a response of worthless fear.

Both, probably. _Definitely_. Sloane likes Robin in any way that leaves him broken and bleeding and thanking his Master for her attentions.

She ends her knife's exploration just under his belly button where his bare skin ends and the white lace of the panties she'd forced him into earlier begins, pushing down a bit more firmly and dragging it across him in a horizontal line that leaves little drops of blood welling up in its wake before it reverses its course and comes back to rest in the center of him.

She taps the blade thoughtfully against the edge of the lace, her one eye focused on his half-hard cock bulging out from the panties with a mock-contemplating look on her face. "I can't decide whether to cut it off or not."

Robin feels a jolt of panic race through him and has to tense his body to keep it from jerking up, right into the knife. She wouldn't, he thinks with uncertainty, she wouldn't cut off his---

Sloane laughs darkly above him, eye glimmering and mouth stretched in a grin at the terror on his face. "I'm talking about the lingerie, Robin. It was very expensive and I'd hate to see it go to waste but if you'd prefer..."

She trails off, moving the blade down a few inches until the flat of it is pressed flush along his cock. "I could cut off something else instead, hm? What do you think?"

"No," Robin blurts out, forcing himself to be still even though every cell in his body is screaming at him to get away. "No, please don't, please---"

"Please, _what_?" Sloane's voice is cold, the demand in it clear as she pushes the knife onto him with more pressure.

"Please, _Master_." Robin begs. "Please, I'll do anything, _please_!"

"Anything?" She releases the knife from his body ever so slightly. "What will you do, Robin?"

His mind races. "I'll--I'll let you f-fuck me." The blade releases more. "I'll use my mouth. Please, Master---"

"And you'll do those things because you want to, _right_ Robin?" Sloane smirks down at him.

Robin swallows hard. "Yes, Master."

"Then say it, _boy_."

Robin _does_ : "I want you to fuck me. I want to-to eat you out. I want to do what you say. I'm--I'm so happy to serve you, Master. I've never been so happy."

And then Sloane finally, _finally_ takes the blade away and puts it on the table by the bed with a gentle click. Robin lets out a slow, almost silent breath of relief

"Good boy." She sounds pleased. "I don't think I'll cut it off after all."

Her fingers trail from his stomach to his slim hips, nails scratching him as they slip under the band of the panties and she drags them down with ease. "You look so good in these, be a shame not to see them again."

**Author's Note:**

> In an AU where Slade is a woman, yes she is still _like that_ and Robin probably still calls her daddy, too.
> 
> And FTR I don't think she would have actually cut his dick off but YMMV. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
